1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid transport apparatus for transporting a liquid in a pressure chamber, and a method for producing the liquid transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain liquid transport apparatus for transporting a liquid in a pressure chamber is known, in which a plurality of pressure chambers and a common liquid chamber for supplying the liquid to the plurality of pressure chambers are formed by stacking a plurality of plates. For example, in the case of an ink-jet head (liquid transport apparatus) shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,910 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-22184), a flow passage unit, which has a plurality of pressure chambers and a manifold (common liquid chamber) communicated with the plurality of pressure chambers, is formed by mutually stacking nine plates.
In this case, when such a flow passage unit is manufactured, then the plurality of plates are stacked, and the plurality of plates are joined to one another while pressing them in the stacking direction. However, in the case of the ink-jet head described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,910, the common liquid chamber, which is a relatively large space, is formed when the plurality of plates are stacked. Therefore, when the plurality of plates is joined to one another, the pressure is hardly applied to the portions of the plurality of plates overlapped with the common liquid chamber. For this reason, the plates are not sufficiently adhered to one another around the portions of the plurality of plates overlapped with the common liquid chamber, and there is a fear that any gap is formed between the plates and that thus the liquid may leak from the gap.